Return to Cephiro
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: After four years of earth time, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu set out on another adventure to Cephiro to see the ones they loved most. Now that the three young women have returned, what all has changed, is their love with a ceratin three men still there? HikaxLan
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all it is Ritsuka-chan~! I am here with a new fanfiction XD I thought I might try a little bit of Magic Knight Rayearth for once!~ I like the Lantis and Hikaru pairings XD**

**Well this is my first one of this series so please hang with me on it XD I love feedback so please review and tell me how you like it or to criticize! Criticizm is accepted by me because it helps to improve my writing so please don't hold back XD**

**Magic Knight Rayearth-Returning to Cipphero! **

**Chapter 1**

Hikaru sighed as she ran a brush through her long hair. She was now 18 and was getting ready for college. She hadn't been back to Cephiro in nearly 4 and a half years. She missed all of her friends back in the other world, but most of all she missed her first love, Lantis. She smiled in remembrance as she thought of the rare days where she and Lantis had fought together.

The last time that her and her other friends from Earth had went. Umi was now working in the offices with her mother and father's company, and Fuu was busy with her piano lessons, so Hikaru was pretty much alone most of the time, other than her brothers.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. She then smiled as an idea ran across her mind. She would go to Tokyo tower. She had went there everyday for the past four years on her way home from lessons or kendo practice.

Hikaru smiled and giggled as she walked up the tower. She sighed when she reached the top, she looked out the windows and out towards Tokyo, her home where there were no such things as monsters or magical swordsman's. She smiled even softer at the thought of her magical swordsman, Lantis, protecting his homeland and the people of Cephiro. She really wished she could return there one day.

Hikaru smiled and laughed. "Well I should get home now, father is probably worried." She said and turned only to bump into two ladies. She backed up and bowed low, "I am sorry!" she said. The women that she bumped into just giggled and smiled. "Hikaru-chan, it is alright, it is us! Umi and Fuu." They said smiling.

Hikaru looked up and then smiled in shock. "Oh wow it is you guys!" she said smiling and hugged them both at once. "What brings you guys here today?" she asked them. They smiled back at her and looked out at Tokyo.

"Well I was practicing my piano recital piece when all of a sudden, I had the strong need to come here. It was like I was being pulled. Me and Umi had met up half way and she to had that feeling. We figured that just maybe you had felt it to, but we wanted to confirm it with our on eyes."Fuu said smiling softly and pushing her glasses up on her nose. Umi nodded in agreement.

Hikaru laughed and smiled. "I felt the same way so I came here…and because, I hoped that in some weird way…I would be able to go see Lantis." She said smiling out at them and then turned and looked out the window.

Umi and Fuu stood on either side of her and smiled. "We to, want to go back and see the ones we love."Fuu said smiling. The three, now grown young women, looked out over Tokyo smiling. They all sighed and smiled.

"I want to go back there." They all said at once. They the laughed and hugged each other again. They closed their eyes and huddled in a circle like they did when they had returned from Cephiro the last time.

Hikaru smiled and pulled back. She smiled at the other two girls, who to smiled at her.

"We need to hang out more." Hikaru said smiling.

Umi and Fuu nodded in agreement and was about to say something but then the floor started to move underneath them. Hikaru stared in shock as they slipped through the floor and they were drifting a sky over a watery land with floating mountains with crystals on them. The three girls screamed and held their skirts as they fell down into a lake. They all came above water and gasped for air.

Hikaru looked around and started to smile really wide as she immediately recognized the place, her second home to her, Cephiro.

"I knew something good would happen if I went to Tokyo Tower today!" Hikaru squealed and smiled. The other two nodded and followed Hikaru as she got out of the water. They rung their hair out and their skirts. All of them had hair that was past their bottoms now, they were taller and developed breasts and curves. Truly adults now.

Hikaru smiled and stretched and looked around. "Now let's just go find the others." She said smiling. The three older knights started to walk into a town that was full of people who stopped what they were doing and looked at them and then smiled widely and ran to them. "The Magic Knights! You have returned! Oh what joy there is in Cephiro today! Master Mage will be overjoyed." They said and hugged them in welcoming.

Hikaru smiled and then waved to them. "We were actually just heading to the palace now, can you tell us where it is located now?" she asked. They all smiled and pointed to the crystal castle up on a hill. "Up there." An elderly woman said.

Hikaru and the other two knights bowed and smiled. "Thank you kind citizens, we will be on our way now, we have dear ones we are dying to see." They said and then started to race up the hill like old times.

After a few minutes of running they finally arrived, huffing at the gates, they stood up straight and walked in past the barrier and into the front door of the castle. They were on edge and were almost running again to find Master Mage Cliff and the other ones they loved.

Meanwhile Master Mage Cliff was sitting in his throne room talking with Lanits and the rest of the group. Ascot was sighing. "There was a strange present that I picked up while riding on one of my beasts. It seemed so familiar but I can't quite remember." He said.

In Japan, one year is equal to three in Cephiro, to the citizens of Cephiro, twelve years had passed by. They missed the knights as much as the knights had missed them.

Hikaru and the other knights huffed as they approached the throne room. They slowed and stopped outside and smiled.

The people inside and looked up at the feeling of three presences. "Come in whoever you are, show your faces in front of me." Cliff called.

The door slowly opened and it groaned as it did so. The light was bright behind the knights so the people in the throne room had yet to see who they were.

The three knights smiled and walked forward slowly coming out of the light….

**Well that is it for chapter !~ I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and comment if you do not like something inside of my story! Your feedback is my way of knowing you are interested in the story! Thanks for reading! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey its Ritsuka-chan~~! I am back with another chapter of Return to Cephiro! I have received so many good reviews! Your help has been so good! I am sorry for the delay and updating but my laptop got a virus and I had to wipe it clean, henceforth I had to type this chapter again! XD so please bear with me as I stride to get my projects done in time! XD**

**Chapter 2- A heart warming welcome!**

The room went silent as the light blinded them, hiding the secret of the figures entering the room. The group watched in wonder as they felt a familiar presence wash over their bodies like a warm summer wind.

Hikaru and the other two took a few steps forward and was looking around.

"They've done an amazing job rebuilding the castle."Umi said as she carefully analyzed the room. She smiled as her eyes settled with a soft tint to them.

Hikaru then stepped out of the light, she was so grown up now, her long red hair complimented her slender shoulders and thin waist. Her shirt was tightly placed around her breast. She looked around and her eyelashes would blink ever so often.

"Yes, it is amazing, they've done a really good job, wouldn't you say so Fuu?" she asked as the third figure stepped out of the light and into the room.

Fuu looked around and nodded. "Oh I agree,it is really beautiful. Cephiro has changed to the people's likings. It warms me to know that the kind people of Cephiro made such a beautiful country by their own will." she said. She no longer wore her glasses, contacts were now her thing. Now her long eyelashes can fully show their beauty among her emerald eyes.

Lantis and the others were standing their perplexed.

Clef took a step forward and was monitoring their spiritual powers. The Magic Knights had changed so much that he didn't quite recognize them.

_'This can't be 'them'...the magic knights are children...not...women...oh! Our worlds have different times changes! This is them! The magic knights! They've returned!'_ he thought.

He smiled and walked forward and visibly relaxed. "It has been many seasons since you all have returned to us...welcome to the new Cephiro...Magic Knights." he said proudly.

Lantis and Ferrial were starring in shock and was stuck in space as Clef exposed their identity. Love, happiness, and shock coursed through their veins as they wanted to run towards 'their' knights and wrap their arms around their grown bodies, but they managed to push down the tingling in their fingertips that burned to touch their cheeks.

The magic knights turned to them and smiled, not the old childish smile, but the smile of women. They walked forward and was a few feet away from everyone.

"We've returned to hear the story of the new Cephiro...and to see the ones we love again." they said calmly together.

Clef smiled and looked at them. "How...exactly did you return?" he asked skeptically.

The magic knights smiled. "Actually...we don't really know ourselves. We met up by chance at Tokyo tower in our world, and then I remember the painful longing to return to Cephiro to hear the new story...and then the floor left out from under us and we were falling down to Cephiro." Umi said.

Hikaru only nodded in agreement with Umi, her eyes were fixed on the tall masculine man a few feet away with those deep eyes that seemed to pour into her soul. The man returned her gaze with the expression that matched her own. Fuu laughed softly to herself as she watched the two. Umi to laughed. The two then pushed Hikaru forward causing a blush to rise on her cheeks.

Lantis then came back to reality and to took a brave step forward. He was now in front of her. He so badly wanted to reach out and run his hand through her long soft hair. He looked into her ruby red eyes and swam in their beauty. She had grown so much, this he knew well, it was obvious. He knew she was no longer an ignorant child. He knew she'd know now exactly what she'd want in life. He silently longed she'd want to be with him. He knew that this young woman in front of him was the former pillar. He knew he couldn't change that, but he still hoped to hold her one day.

Hikaru looked into his narrow-handsome eyes. She then smiled a feminine smile up at him.

"Lantis...how have you been?" she asked in a unwavering and grown voice.

Lantis looked into her eyes as he responded. "I have been doing well. And yourself?" he asked softly.

Hikaru blushed and smiled. "I was lonely without my Cephiro family." she said smiling.

Her smile shot through his heart like a arrow, it was a pleasant feeling. It warmed him on the inside. Her smile tore at him more, it made him want to pull her to his strong chest and hold her their until morning. He then inwardly shook his head as he disposed of such dirty thoughts. But after all he was a man...and she was...a woman...a woman indeed.

Hikaru saw a look of compassion in his eyes. She couldn't help but blush even more. She returned his heart racing gaze with her own. She looked at him through her long thick eyelashes and smiled.

Clef cleared his throat, causing the two to tear away from the longing gaze they shared. He smiled and then began to talk.

"We have much to discuss, we must after all tell you all how things now work in Cephiro." he said smiling.

Sierra sighed and shook her head and then went and placed a hand on Clef's shoulder. "Master Clef, I know the knights must be tired, won't you wait until the morning to give your grand tour?" she asked as a small smile traced her lips.

Clef sighed and smiled. "I suppose you are right. Magic Knights, please make yourself at home, you all have done so much for the land of Cephiro, it is time we repay your great deeds." he said.

The three girls smiled. "That isn't necessary Master Mage, we have all that we could ever want right now, we have once again returned to Cephiro, not to fight, but simply to see the ones we hold so dear in our hearts." Fuu said. "So please don't worry about such things as payment, we love Cephiro and all of it's people, we were more than willing to serve this country. We three have learned so much from Cephiro, precious memories are stored in our hearts of this beautiful place that we take with us everywhere we go. That is more than enough payment." she finished.

Hikaru and Umi nodded in agreement. "Really, just being here is more than enough." Umi said.

Clef smiled. "Such kind hearts...we are honored to have such brave and strong hearts in our homeland. Magic Knights your legend has been told throughout the land. We now host a festival each year in the spring to share the brave and dangerous struggles you've all been through. All of Cephiro knows of your bravery and will always know in the generations to come. You've changed our lives immensely." he said.

The three knights smiled their gentle smiles that warmed everyone in the room. "You have honored us greatly, but I assure you we did not do this for honor. We did it to protect the ones we loved. But I guess that having a festival isn't so bad." Fuu said brushing her golden hair behind her ear.

Hikaru nodded. "I love festivals! I wonder what one is like here." she said smiling.

Lantis couldn't help but smile. It is true indeed that Hikaru had become a woman, but she was still the same old Hikaru...he liked that. It warmed him to know that this is the woman he fell in love with.

Clef smiled and nodded. "Sierra will show you all to your staying rooms. Please rest as much as you want, food will be served to you if you wish." he said.

The three women smiled. "Thank you so much Master Clef." Umi said blushing a little.

Sierra then turned to them and took their attention and started to walk out of the room.

Clef smiled. "Oh and one more thing Magic Knights..." he said. The three knights turned around with smiles on their faces.

He smiled. "Welcome home." he said warmly.

The three women smiled soft smiles. "It's good to be home." they said together as soft as a feather gliding through the wind, as calm as a steady river flow, and as warm as the flame of a fire...

**Well that is all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I worked really hard on this chapter! See you next time in chapter 3!~**

**Comments:**

**There will be some explicit writing in the later chapters! Rated M for sexual content! XD Just thought I'd warn you all!**


End file.
